Sweet Dreams
by Pepper Dine
Summary: Side story/continuation to/of "Always Beside You". Features Okita and his recent fetish. Contains some Shounen Ai and a POSSIBLE LOVE TRIANGLE? !
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

**Comment: Hello again! If you read "Always Beside You" and enjoyed it, perhaps you'll like this side story, which is sort of like a continuation. There is some shounen ai, but it's pretty low key so sorry, no steamy $#$ex in this one. 0_0 Note: HSK doesn't belong to me, figuratively speaking.**

**Chapter 1: The Gift**

"Heisuke, come here for a minute," Hijikata called to the bright-eyed youth who was sharpening his sword on the porch.

"What is it?" Heisuke asked, whet stone still in hand.

Hijikata calmly pulled out a yellow, silken pouch from the folds of his sleeve and held it out to him. "Could you deliver this to Souji?"

"Eh? To Souji?" Heisuke closely examined the little gift. "What's in it?"

"Don't ask needless questions," the vice-captain barked with a frown, stalking into his room and slamming the door shut.

Heisuke blinked. He'd never seen Hijikata so flustered.

Experimentally, he weighed the pouch, bouncing it up and down in his palm. It was light…and bumpy.

_Yappari! There's something good in here, _he thought. _A peek shouldn't hurt…_

"Heisuke! Are you still out there?"

Hijikata's shout startled him and he almost dropped the gift.

"Ah! I was just leaving!" he cried, safely depositing the pouch in his sleeve and hiding it from his view.

_Damn fukutaichou and his demon senses! _

He obediently made his way to Okita's room and slipped inside. Okita was perched in his favorite spot: out on the porch in view of the blooming cherry blossoms.

"Oy!" Heisuke greeted, shaking Okita from his thoughts. "You'll catch a cold if you sit out like this."

Okita only smiled. "Are you here to lecture me?"

It was unusual of Heisuke to visit him after all. As the youngest member of the Shinsengumi, he was always either patrolling or sparring with Nagakura.

"Here-" He tossed the pouch to him. "It's from Hijikata-san."

For a moment, Okita seemed confused as he stared at the little treasure nestled in his palm. But then, as he remembered the vice-captain's promise, a slow smile played upon his lips.

"What're you smiling about?" _Open it!_

"No need to be so suspicious, Heisuke-kun. It's just sweets-"

"_What?_ Just sweets?" Heisuke's face drooped in disappointment as he watched Okita excitedly unstring the pouch and pop a golden sweet in his mouth.

"Not just any sweets. They're from Kyoto especially. Don't tell me you've never tried them?"

Heisuke extended his palm and Okita graciously offered him a piece.

"Bleaugh! It's too sweet!" he cried, hardly swallowing the small bite.

"Don't waste it," Okita said, pulling Heisuke's hand to his mouth and eating the sweet from his hand.

"I never knew you liked sweets so much," Heisuke remarked.

He remembered Harada complaining about Okita's cooking a few days ago.

"Don't you always make things spicy? Sanno-san said how you like to pour lots of soy sauce in your miso."

"Hm? Was he complaining again?"

"Why're you smiling? At this rate, they won't let you enter the kitchen!"

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised." Okita coughed. "Everyone's against my cooking-"

"Then why don't you make normal food?"

Okita didn't reply. He licked his fingers, watching the wind destroy the pink petals from the _sakura _trees.

"Don't you have anything to do?" he at last asked. "If you sit so close to me, you're going to catch my cold-"

"I knew it! So you _do _have a cold!" Heisuke cried.

"Why're you so surprised? I've had it for a while. Now go away or you'll get sick."

But Heisuke had no intention of leaving.

"Souji, stop taking things so lightly. You need to look after yourself-you're not a kid anymore-"

"This coming from another kid doesn't sound very convincing."

And Heisuke was about to lecture him again when Okita held a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…You're not helping, Heisuke-kun. Now go away and let me sleep."

Shocked, Heisuke stood clenching his fists as Okita crawled to his unmade futon and slipped beneath the covers.

He knew Okita had a sharp tongue, but he was never deliberately rude. And that too to him!

"Mm…close the door before you leave, will you? It's cold," he murmured.

Heisuke complied and then without a word, he left him alone.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Dark

**Comment: As you've probably figured out, this story revolves around Okita for the most part. I felt the need to draw him in the spotlight after using him as a side in the previous two fanfics. I like Okita as much as Hajime, so I'll try to portray him to the best of my abilities! **

**Chapter 2: In the Dark**

"Ne," Nagakura nudged Sanno in the ribs. "Is something wrong?"

He eyes glanced at the gloomy figure eating silently. Since coming to dinner, Heisuke had hardly said a word. He hadn't even bothered to argue with Nagakura when Nagakura snatched a piece of his fish, teasingly, as was their routine.

"Heisuke not fighting is just surreal."

Sanno agreed. "Heisuke-kun, is there anything bothering you?" he asked.

Heisuke looked up momentarily, shook his head, and remained silent.

Hijikata watched his reaction, amused.

"Heisuke-kun, it's not good to keep things to yourself," Chizuru tried. "If there's something wrong, you should let us know because we care about you."

_She always knows what to say, _Saito thought as Heisuke sighed, caving in.

"What's wrong with Souji?" he cried. "He's had that cold for weeks and it won't go away! Hijikata-san, if we don't do anything about it, we're going to lose him!"

"Heisuke…" Nagakura had never seen him explode like that.

They were all shocked. Naturally, Saito was the first to recover.

"Kondo-san has inquired Souji about his health on many occasions, but Souji refuses to see the doctor. If he doesn't want to be helped, we can't force him."

"But-"

"Saito's right," Hijikata cut in, "Souji knows himself better than anyone. When he needs our help, he'll ask."

Heisuke shrugged. "_Jya, _then, can you tell me why you gave him those sweets? All that grease can't be good for his cough, though he doesn't care."

Curious eyes turned to Hijikata as Hijikata cleared his throat, trying not to blush when he remembered what happened the night he made Souji that promise.

"_Ahem! _It was just a small request. Souji's been craving them for a while and, seeing how sick he's been, I decided to grant his wish. That's all."

And before the men could make fun of him, Hijikata picked up his tray and headed to the wash house.

_ If Souji heard me say that, he would've teased me for eternity, _Hijikata thought as he cleaned his bowl and _hashi_.

He could almost hear Okita's sly voice saying, "Ehh, Hijikata-san is so _kind!_" while the twinkle in his emerald eyes interpreted differently.

"You're wasting water."

Saito's quiet voice startled Hijikata. He quenched the water and turned to meet Saito's calm gaze.

In the moonlight, his sapphire eyes glinted like two gems.

"You should talk to him if you're so worried."

Hijikata had hoped to conceal his emotions, but no matter how hard he tried, Saito could always read him as plain as a book.

He caressed Saito's cheek with the back of his hand. _How does he always know?_

Absentmindedly, he twirled his fingers in Saito's soft hair while Saito stood as still as a statue.

"Don't!" he cried when Hijikata bent down to kiss him. "Not here-"

But Hijikata hardly cared. He engulfed Saito's lips, silencing him. When Saito pushed at his chest, trying to pull away, Hijikata held his wrists firmly in his hands, holding him close.

When at last Hijikata released him, Saito wiped his lips and panted, "You mustn't be so careless. If someone sees us…"

Saito turned away, embarrassed. Since that evening in the forest, their relationship had progressed rapidly, but Saito, as much as he cherished it, lived in constant dread that they would be found out.

The Shinsengumi followed a strict code, written by Hijikata himself. If the author himself broke the laws…

Coughing suddenly reached their ears.

"It's Souji," Hijikata said.

Their eyes met.

_Talk to him, _Saito's gaze commanded, and Hijikata reluctantly gave in.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Talk

**Comment: I know this differs from episode 7, if you've seen it, but it's my own take. **

**Chapter 3: Night Talk**

"Souji, are you awake?" Hijikata asked as they entered his room.

Okita, who had been perched, chin in hand, in his usual spot, looked up when Hijikata and Hajime entered.

"_Ara, _isn't this unusual. Am I in trouble?" he innocently asked as Hijikata took a seat on the porch beside him.

"Not yet, but you will be," Hijikata replied. "How long has it been since you've had this _cold?" _

Okita half rolled his eyes. "Not you too," he mumbled. "First Heisuke lectures me, and now you're here to inquire. It's just a cold Hijikata-san, it'll go away _eventually."_

"It's been two weeks. I think it's a bit late for that."

Okita sighed loudly, making it a point to express his annoyance.

"_Ma, _then what do you want me to do? I don't like being bed ridden, if you think I'm using this as an excuse-"

"We never implied that, Souji," Saito cut in. "We simply ask that you see a doctor."

Okita looked away. He didn't like doctors.

"There's no need to fuss. I said it'll go away-"

"Souji!" and Hijikata grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Okita to look at him.

"It's not a matter of it simply going away anymore. You know very well it's unusual for anyone to have a cold this long. If it were a simple cold, you would've recovered in a week! With you like this, how do you expect to help the Shinsengumi? You're a Captain, Souji. Have you forgotten you're responsibilities?"

Okita shrugged him off. He _hadn't_ forgotten anything. No matter how much he wanted to, he _couldn't _forget a single damn thing!

"I'll see whoever you want me to see," he quietly agreed, "although I doubt it'll be of much help, but on one condition."

"And what's that?" _What weird request do you have now?_

"You have to get me those sweets again."

Hijikata's aquiline features creased into a frown.

"No, you can't have those sweets anymore, Souji. It'll worsen you're cough."

Now it was Okita's turn to frown.

"Unless you get them, I won't see the doctor."

"Don't be so stubborn! You're sick, so act like it."

But Okita refused to comply.

Frustrated, Hijikata shouted, "Fine! Then do as you please and cough yourself to death!" before storming out the room.

Okita glanced at Saito, whose stern gaze had never once wavered.

"Aren't you going to yell at me too?" he asked.

"Will it help?"

"Heh, probably not."

Saito unfolded his arms and sat in Hijikata's abandoned spot. He let his feet dangle over the edge. His toes just touched the ground.

"Why do you provoke him so?" he asked, after a time.

"Hm? _Sa, _he's fun to tease, I suppose."

_Carefree as usual, _Saito thought.

"Souji, there are times when you shouldn't tease," he scolded. "He's really concerned. Is this how you pay those who care for you?"

Okita drew his knees to his chest, saying, "Sometimes, it's best to let people be. There's nothing he can do-"

"Comply anyways. Even if you think it's useless, see the doctor for his sake. It's only fair."

A slow smile crept up his lips. "Hajime-kun, has being around Hijikata-san so much softened you? Or is it love-"

"When will you grow up?" Saito stood and smoothed his _haori. _"I'll inform him and summon the doctor tomorrow."

Okita watched him leave.

"_Hmph! _What's fair? I still didn't get my sweets," he mumbled, grumpily.


	4. Chapter 4: Examination

**Chapter 4: Examination**

"Okita-san, will you not come to lunch?" Chizuru asked when she met him on the porch, as was usual.

Okita was like a cat: whenever he had free time, he curled up on the warm porch. Chizuru had caught him many times sitting with his chin on his knees, rocking himself back and forth, his eyes gazing far into the distance.

"I can't," Okita replied, crestfallen, "_sensei _will be coming soon."

"Could it be Matsumoto _sensei?" _

"Ah, you know him?"

"Not personally, but he worked with my father before. Y-you don't think he'll know anything about _otou-san, _do you?"

"_Sa…_You can ask him yourself-_Ohaiyo, sensei!" _

Chizuru turned around to see Hijikata leading a bald, but nonetheless fit, man towards them.

"Ah, Okita-kun, is it? This is the invalid?"

"Ha, ha I don't seem ill, ne? I keep saying it's just a cold-"

"Souji! Haven't we discussed this once before?" then, having silenced Okita, Hijikata turned to Matsumoto. "_Sensei, _please look him over and if he resists, don't hesitate to call me. We'll have you checked properly Souji, even if it means tying you up."

"That sounds a little harsh," Okita mumbled, meekly following the doctor to his room.

Once settled, Matsumoto began his examination. He listened to Okita's heart beat and had him inhale and exhale several times. When Okita suddenly coughed, Matsumoto looked grim.

"Do you feel feverish?" he quietly asked.

"Not now," Okita replied, arranging his kimono in place.

"Do you have trouble eating-meaning, do you-"

"Vomit everything I consume? No, not yet, but it won't be long I suppose."

Matsumoto's eyes grew wide in realization. "You've known about this?"

Not in the least fazed, Okita slowly nodded.

"How long do you think I have _sensei? _I won't be the first to die, will I?"

"Souji! This is nothing to joke about! You must inform the others-"

"_That_, I cannot and _absolutely_ will not do," Souji firmly replied, "and I ask that you please keep this in between us as well."

"But Souji-"

"_Sensei, _you know that without this, I'm incomplete. If I can't fight, if I can't live and die by my sword, I'd rather not have been born at all."

Matsumoto sighed. "I understand, but consumption isn't a light disease. There will come a time when you won't be able to wield a sword-"

"And when that time comes, I will happily close my eyes," Okita smiled. There wasn't a shred of regret in his eyes.

_He's prepared to die, _Matsumoto thought, his insides trembling at Okita's fearless resolution. _But he's so young…_

"_Sensei, _do you promise to keep this from Kondo-san and Hijikata-san, especially Hijikata-san?"

"Hm…" Matsumoto gave in. Okita's prognosis was sealed: he was going to die, but how long he had, Matsumoto could not predict at this stage.

"Souji, if you something happens, don't hesitate to call for me," he added.

Okita smiled, grateful. But before Matsumoto could leave, he asked,

"_Sensei, _if it won't be too much trouble, will you do me another favor?"

Matsumoto waited.

"Can you tell Hijikata-san that it's ok for me to have sweets? He simply refuses to get me any-"

"For a good reason, Souji," Matsumoto sharply replied, wondering why the vice-captain ever agreed to Okita's childish whims. "You're coughing blood-"

"But I don't have a cold. It's clearly not the sweets, _sensei, _even _I _can see that."

And he looked at Matsumoto impishly, knowing he had won again.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions

**Comment: Here's the next chapter! It's really long…heeh HijikataXSaito ^_^**

**Chapter 5: Suspicions**

Hijikata leaned over his desk, head in hand, and sighed loudly.

"Are you tired?" Saito's arms encircled his shoulders and he felt his weight as Saito leaned against him.

"If its paperwork, I'll take care of it," he whispered, his breath warm on Hijikata's neck.

Hijikata leaned back and rested his head on Saito's shoulder.

"You've done your share," he smiled, grateful nonetheless, "Who is it this time?"

"No one in particular. Yamazaki-kun is taking care of the Satsuma. There haven't been any suspicious reports, but-"

"That Kazama bastard is discreet?"

Saito nodded. "With the information we have now, we can only guess at what they're planning."

"Heh, knowing them, it will be grand."

Saito released him and Hijikata went back to his paperwork.

He assumed his usual position against the back wall. Normally, Okita interrupted them at this hour, but with him sick in bed with fever, the night seemed too silent. The crickets chirping outside were deafening.

After a time, Saito asked, "Do you…believe him?"

The scratching stopped. Hijikata lay down his pen and turned around to face Saito.

"You're suspicious too?"

Saito shrugged. He hated to jump to conclusions, but he had given it much thought. What Matsumoto said at dinner about Okita wasn't very convincing, at least, Saito thought so.

But there was no way he would discuss this with Kondo and the others. Besides adding to their worries, he knew Okita would hate it.

However, with Hijikata, he knew it was safe.

"He's had that cold for far too long, you said so yourself," Saito replied.

Hijikata didn't reply at once. He knew where this was going.

"If you're thinking about confronting Souji-"

"He won't give me a straight answer. I know," and Saito fell silent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm distracting you-" and he made to leave, but Hijikata grasped his wrist, commanding him to stay.

He slid aside his paperwork and bade Saito sit on his desk. Saito bent down and their lips met.

Hijikata caressed his cheek as he kissed him, gently stroking it, calming him even while he pressed hard into him.

"You don't need to worry so much," he said, when they paused to catch their breath.

"Mm…" but Saito only drew Hijikata up by his collar, forcing him to kiss.

Although worried by Saito's boldness, Hijikata silently played along.

He let Saito untie the ribbon around his hair and thread his fingers through the long, loose strands, while his lips explored the crevices of his swan-like neck.

"S-Saito-" he winced when Saito's teeth scraped his collar bone.

With a sigh, Saito sank against him, hiding his rosy face in his chest.

Hijikata chaffed his back, feeling his prominent spine as he stroked him.

"If you talk to him, he'll tell you," Saito suddenly said, his voice muffled.

"Hm?" Hijikata leaned over him and buried his face in his velvet hair.

"Souji…" Saito replied, twirling Hijikata's dark locks about his finger. "I'm sure he'll be honest with you."

"And what makes you think that?"

Saito tugged at his hair and Hijikata flinched.

"He…likes you. Have you never noticed?"

"Are you jealous?" Hijikata teased.

Saito pushed himself up and confronted Hijikata. He _did not _think this was a joking matter and his piercing glare wiped the grin from Hijikata's lips.

"Saito, I would never-"

"What you do, is up to you and none of my concern, but knowing as you're the only one whom Souji acknowledges, won't you talk to him?"

Hijikata only stared, stupefied. _Has Saito always been so? _he wondered. _Since when did he care so much?_

"Why do you worry so much about him?" Hijikata asked. "It seems like you're more drawn to Souji than he is to me."

Saito turned away. He had known this would happen eventually.

He was prepared with an explanation.

"Since…that incident in the forest, Souji's kept to himself. He uses his cold as an excuse not to eat with us and…he's been avoiding me-"

"Avoiding you?" _But why? _Hijikata looked grim."If this has anything to do with what happened between Souji and I while you were-"

"No, I-I don't think so...but even if it does, I know he doesn't blame me-"

"Then why does he avoid you? Saito, I can't have Souji treat everyone as he pleases. Even childishness has limits! If you want me to talk to him, than fine! I'll talk to him. It's about time someone rubbed some sense-"

But the look upon Saito's face silenced Hijikata.

"If that's the only reason you're willing to confront him…Don't you see? He's blaming himself! He's feeling responsible for what happened in the forest and then what he did with you…He can't bring himself to see me!"

And Saito seemed so worried, so troubled, that Hijikata instinctively pulled him in his embrace.

"Calm down," he said, holding his head against his shoulder, "This isn't like you."

Saito bit his lip and allowed Hijikata to caress him.

"Souji knows you bear no grudge, but if he chooses not to see you, then that can't be helped. He's always worn a mask, so when he finally comes to terms with his feelings, he'll return to his usual annoying self."

"I know what it's like, to hold things in," Saito whispered, "but whatever Souji's keeping from us, it's eating him from the inside! Heisuke said-you remember?"

"That we'll lose him, I remember," Hijikata gently replied, "but I also know that Souji isn't so weak. When he wants to talk, he'll do so. Let's leave him be for now, Saito. There are times when it's best to let things find their course."

And Hijikata cupped his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, as though trying to reassure him with that simple gesture.

"You should sleep," he smiled, brushing the bangs back from his eyes. "You look so tired…"

"Look who's talking," Saito mumbled, nevertheless falling back on the futon Hijikata pulled.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Comment: Boy! This keeps getting longer and more unexpected! I don't even know what to expect anymore…But thanks for keeping up and the encouraging reviews! ^_^**

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

"Souji?"

"Mm…?"

"It's me."

Okita, recognizing the husky whisper, slowly opened his eyes.

"Hijikata…san?" he murmured, "What are you-" and he suddenly coughed.

Hijikata calmly waited for the fit to subside.

"Are you alright?" he asked when Souji made a face.

"Fine, just fine," came the raspy reply. "Moreover, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed instead of prowling around at this time like a ghost?"

Hijikata frowned. Hearing this from an invalid was not amusing.

"Don't lecture me and lie back down," he commanded when Okita made to get up. "You need to cover yourself properly-" and he tucked the blanket around Okita, smoothening it over his feverish body.

"Now will you tell me what you're doing here?" Okita asked, finding Hijikata's kindness unbearable.

"I…need to talk to you, if you feel up to it."

Okita waited.

"Saito, he's…worried about you. You know how he is-he holds things in even better than you and I, but…Souji, have you been avoiding him?"

Okita started. "A-avoiding? Is that what he thinks?"

"Then, aren't you?"

"No! Why would I avoid him?" _When I'm indebted to him…_

Hijikata was more confused than ever.

"Then if you're not avoiding Saito, why don't you eat with us?"

Okita frowned. "I can hardly leave the room in this state, Hijikata-san. You can spare me for a time, can't you?"

"How long?"

"Huh?" Okita's heart skipped a beat. He carefully pushed himself up.

"For how long do we have to do without you, Souji?"

He gazed steadily into Okita's emerald eyes, reading the fear and surprise swimming in their lonely depths.

"_Sensei's _reason wasn't very convincing, was it?" Okita at last said with a thin smile.

He closed his tired eyes and sat still for a time, trying to calm his muddled brain.

Hijikata allowed him the respite, feeling a tinge of regret for interrupting his much needed sleep.

"Souji, won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

The soft voice, the kind words were too much for Okita to bear.

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted. _Who am I to you?_

"Souji, be responsible!" Hijikata cried. "If it's something serious, we need to know-"

"Or what? If I tell you, you'll abandon me. I won't be a Shinsengumi anymore-"

"That's not true Souji-"

"It _is _true and _that_ _is_ the truth!"Okita shouted. His voice trembled.

"I can't-I _won't! _say a word if it means I can be here a day more. Hijikata-san," he looked at him with pleading eyes, "you understand, don't you? I _have _to stay here-I have nowhere else to go! Please, don't force me. I-I'll break-"

And he bit his lip, waiting anxiously for Hijikata's reply.

Hijikata didn't know what to say. He was as confused as ever,

"So you won't tell me?" he at last asked.

Okita nodded.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure," he said.

For a time, they remained silent.

Okita slouched back onto his futon and turned on his side. The present excitement had taken a considerable toll on his energy.

He tried not to fall asleep in Hijikata's presence.

"Souji?"

"Hm…?"

"Do you-do you like me?"

Okita's eyes snapped open.

He gaped at Hijikata, who did nothing to hide his faint blush.

"Why-who gave you this idea?" he stuttered, guessing anyways, "Hajime-kun?"

Hijikata nodded. "Since he thought you were avoiding him, he concluded…But, do you?"

Okita didn't reply at once. Then an impish smile crept up his lips.

"Why? Are you tired of Hajime-kun already?"

"Souji, don't change the subject!"

"Heh, well if you aren't, it doesn't matter, does it? You can be all lovey-dovey without any worries. Why care about the middle man?"

"I'll have you know, I don't give a damn about your feelings, but I can't stand Saito losing sleep over such a small thing. _He _won't dare ask, so I will clear this misunderstanding-"

"You call my feelings a misunderstanding?" and though Souji smiled as always, Hijikata detected an edge to his voice.

Hijikata shrugged. "A misunderstanding on our part. Souji, you don't hold a grudge against Saito, right?"

Okita scowled. "Hijikata-san, honestly, I have _nothing _against Hajime-kun. I think he's perfect in every way, thought he should smile more, and, quite frankly, I'm indebted to him for saving my life. Are you sure it's not Hajime-kun who hates me?"

"Saito could never hate you," Hijikata replied without a thought and a look of relief shown on Okita's features.

"Oh, good," he smiled. "I thought he would never forgive me."

"Souji," Hijikata, for some reason, felt annoyed. "Do you-"

"Hijikata-san, if you still want to interrogate me, can it wait until tomorrow? I absolutely need to sleep!"

And Hijikata silently complied, knowing Okita had a fever.

He closed the door and headed back to his room, but as he left, he couldn't shake off the strange feeling that weighed on his heart.

And he couldn't take his mind off the blush that stained Okita's cheeks whenever he mentioned Saito's name.


	7. Chapter 7: Till Dawn

**Chapter 7: Till Dawn**

When Hijikata retired to his room, he lay on the futon, thinking long after. He wondered about Souji.

How can anyone accept their fate so calmly? And what _did _Souji think of Saito?

Hijikata turned on his side, raising himself on one elbow so he could watch Saito easily.

He lay fast asleep, curled on his side. His unfastened hair splayed about his shoulders and fell across his face, the loose strands slightly blowing at each light breath.

Hijikata found it hard to believe even now that this incredible man belonged to him. Softly, he brushed the locks fluttering on his lips.

With a cautious finger, Hijikata traced Saito's smooth features: the fall of his rosy lips, the feel of his milky cheeks, the broad expanse of his forehead, the long curve of his thick eyelashes…

Unable to resist, he bent down and pecked his open lips.

Saito stirred.

"Mm…Don't attack me in my sleep again," he murmured, turning on his back and blindly reaching for Hijikata.

Hijikata laced his fingers through Saito's and leaned over him so that his bangs brushed Saito's face.

"Go to sleep," Saito commanded, blowing at the black strands when they tickled his nose.

He was already drifting. Hijikata watched, amused, as Saito's features smoothed and his hand grew limp in his.

_How can you sleep so peacefully? _he thought, craving Saito's company.

"I talked to Souji," he whispered close to Saito's ear.

"Mm…" Saito almost smiled when Hijikata's deep voice teased his ear.

"And?"

"And he isn't avoiding you."

"Oh, good…" He was drifting again.

"Saito?"

No answer.

Hijikata dropped beside him with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling. From window he had left open, a cool breeze wafted in the room as the horizon turned rosy. Dawn.

_I've had no sleep, _he thought, but he was hardly tired.

His mind raced back to the conversation he had with Okita.

_Please, _he thought, _please don't fall for Saito._

He couldn't bear to lose Saito after having finally won him. A hand suddenly fell across his chest. Saito's fingers entwined in his kimono, pulling him closer.

"I'm cold…" he mumbled, snuggling into him as he spoke. "Toushi, sleep with me."

Hearing his name, Hijikata smiled. It had taken Saito a while to get used to calling him by the first name without blushing. He drew the covers over them and fell back.

Cradling Saito in his arms, he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep to Saito's rhythmic breathing.


	8. Chapter 8: Ill Omens

**Chapter 8: ill Omens**

"Psht! Sanno-san?"

Harada perked at his name. He opened one sleepy eye and saw Okita leaning over him.

"What? Is your cold all better?" he yawned, feeling refreshed from his short afternoon nap.

"Did Hijikata-san leave?" Okita asked.

"Yes, with Shinpachi. Why?"

Okita ignored him. "And Hajime-kun?"  
"He's in a meeting with Kondo-san. Souji, what're you up to?"

He felt uneasy when Okita's smile widened.

"Why does everyone become so apprehensive when I'm happy?" Okita pouted.

"Because your happiness usually means trouble."

"Well, if you put it that way…Sanno-san, won't you come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Oh, just to the market."

"Are you buying anything?" The Shinsengumi were running low on funds.

"_Shh!" _Okita held a finger to his lips. "Keep this between us, ok?"

Harada, although used to Okita's playfulness, couldn't help laughing.

"You're so childish," he chuckled. "What's so secretive about going to the market? Heisuke and Shinpachi go all the time-"

"Sanno-san, I'm not supposed to be walking around."

"Then why are you?"

"Because it's a nice day and I'm tired of being cooped up! At this rate, I'll fade away!"

Harada, who knew better then to argue with stubborn Souji, gave in.

"But if you start to feel ill, we're coming back right away."

"_Hai, hai! Okaasan!"_

Sanno brushed the grass off his clothes and they headed out the gates toward the market square.

On the way, Sanno wondered aloud what it was Okita wanted to buy.

"You'll see," came the mysterious reply.

"Well, if you're willing to brave the heat in your condition, it must be something important."

Okita snickered. "Yes, it's very important."

Though the elder of the two, Harada could never tell when Okita was serious and when he was joking. He let the matter drop.

Obediently, he trailed Okita through the streets and past shops. The citizens let them pass without a word, instinctively shuffling aside out of fear.

_Cowards, _Sanno thought. _What have __**they **__to fear? We're the ones risking our lives._

"Ah-ha!" Okita suddenly cried and Sanno jumped. "Here it is!"

They were standing outside a-

"Sweet shop? Souji, are you sure this is where-"

But Okita had already wandered inside. Sanno sighed.

_Souji's innocence knows no bounds!_

The urge to reprimand Souji went away as fast as it had come. Sanno patiently waited outside, wondering what excuse to give Hijikata if caught.

Of all the people, why did Souji have to chance upon _him? _But Sanno wasn't exactly the type to abide by the law. He had broken the rules before…and met Hijikata's disapproval as a result.

"Are you done with your pointless shopping?" Sanno asked when Okita emerged at last, a paper bag in hand.

"I got my important thing. I'm satisfied," he smiled, eagerly opening the bag and digging in.

Harada watched him munch away at the delicacy with the zeal of a five year old.

_What a kid! _he thought, glad nevertheless to see Okita so happy.

"Do you want some?" Okita held out the bag and Sanno, touched by his kindness, tasted a bite.

His reaction was…expected.

"Augh! This is too sweet!" and he let the sweet drop to the ground before Souji could recover it.

"Ah, now look! You've wasted a perfectly good piece! Isn't it polite to take a small bite if you're not sure you'll like it?"

"Well, they _look _good," Harada retorted. "Why do you suddenly have a sweet tooth anyways? You've always liked spicy food-"

"But it doesn't taste as good anymore."

"What?"  
"Nothing!" and Okita wished he'd never let those words slip.

"Souji, you can't…"

He nodded and this time, he allowed the sadness to show.

"I can't taste anything anymore, at least not unless the flavoring is strong."

Now Harada understood why Okita's cooking had lost its appeal. He had been measuring the seasoning according to his failing taste buds. With a tinge of regret, he remembered how he had chastised Souji the other day for his poor taste.

He was about to apologize when, without warning, Okita sank to his knees, coughing. The bag slipped from his fingers, scattering the sweets about, as he clutched his chest.

"Oy! Souji!" Harada crouched beside him. "Souji, what's wrong?"

But Okita couldn't reply as the cough racked him. With one hand on Okita's back, Harada waited impatiently for the fit to subside.

When Okita at last drew in a raspy breath, Sanno asked, "Can you make it back?"

Okita nodded and he made to stand up, but a rush of liquid suddenly funneled up his throat. He covered his mouth with both hands and coughed.

Blood dripped from between his fingers and splattered on the ground.

"Souji!" Sanno, though worried, didn't know what to do.

Okita wiped his crimson lips with the back of his shaking hand and smiled thinly.

"I'll be fine, Sanno-san. Don't look so scared." _I'm used to it now._

He glanced, disappointed, at the sweets strewn like crushed petals across the path.

"Forget about them," Sanno said, tugging Okita's sleeve. "We're heading back."

* * *

**End Comment: Long chapter! I must say, this is getting more and more depressing! I have an intense cough while I'm writing this. Shouldn't that help me sympathize with Souji more? *sigh* I swear, my heart's made of stone…**


End file.
